


festival of colors

by godaime_obito



Series: Kakaobi event 2019 [13]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, KakaObi Week 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 20:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godaime_obito/pseuds/godaime_obito
Summary: kakaobi week day 13: traditionsKakashi has never been jealous of a stuffed animal before, but that dog is pushing it.





	festival of colors

The Uchiha compound is glowing, lanterns hang from houses and all through the streets. It’s their biggest annual festival, an old clan specific holiday called the ‘festival of color’.  Clan specific events are not particularly unusual, as many clans brought their own celebrations with them to Konoha. Games and food stalls line the streets and people fill the streets. It’s not as big as a festival celebrated by all of Konoha, but it’s clear just the same that the Uchiha is the biggest individual clan. Kakashi’s seen the lights coming from the compound in passing, but he’s never seen it all up-close before. It’s beautiful.

Obito’s fingers tighten around his hand and Kakashi breaks from staring at the scenery to turn his head sharply and look at him. “You’ve just been silently looking at things. Aren’t you going to say something? What do you think?” Obito prompts.

“Maa,” Kakashi drawls, “patience. It’s pretty. Looks fun.”

“Good,” Obito says with a huff. He’s cute when he’s nervous and when he’s annoyed, or upset, or _any_ emotion really. He’s just cute, especially in his dark blue yukata with its koi fish pattern. “Ah, there’s my favorite dango stand!” he cheers, pulling Kakashi along.

As they walk to the stand he spots a game selling a very large dog stuffed animal. Kakashi needs that, because…reasons. He can win a festival game; he’s very good at winning. “Let’s play the ball toss game,” he suggests.

Obito glances over at the game, narrowing his eyes at the prizes. “You just want that big dog you hoarder,” he accuses.

“It’s a festival. We’re supposed to play the games; have fun,” he defends.

“Am I not enough to keep you entertained? Am I not fun?” Obito asks, “I invite you to my clan’s festival and you leave me for a two-foot-tall stuffed sheepdog.” He’s unconsciously pouting at him now. How can Kakashi disappoint that face?

“You’re a lot of fun, and I’m not leaving you for it. I want you to play games with me. You can even have the dog when we win,” he suggests.

“Is that so? _I_ can have it. What romance, what sacrifice,” he cries dramatically. “Let’s play your game dog hoarder,” he concedes.

For the record, Kakashi does win the game fairly easily. The Uchiha man running the game hands him the dog afterwards. Obito just looks at him with a lifted eyebrow and holds his arms out. “I get custody,” he says, “Remember?” They stare at one another as people rush around them. Kakashi hands him the dog with exaggerated slowness. “You can have weekend visitation,” Obito jokes.

Obito has the dog in one hand and his unfinished dango in the other, leaving both of Kakashi’s hands empty. Suddenly it feels as if the stuffed dog is going to take _his_ man. He huffs and glares at it, before hooking his and Obito’s elbows so they’re walking arm-in-arm. Much better.

“Goof,” Obito says with an eyeroll.

He starts walking purposefully towards the edge of the festival. He finishes his dango and tosses the skewer in a trash bin on their way. Kakashi was no idea where they’re going but Obito’s the one who’s been to this festival every year of his life; he doesn’t question where he’s taking them. They awkwardly walk up the side of a small hill in their geta. Balance has never been Obito’s strong suit.

“Turn around and sit down,” Obito instructs upon them reaching the top. Kakashi does as he’s told. He glances over as Obito sits down next to him, laying his hand over Kakashi’s to entwine their fingers and then looking back out over the festival. He turns to look that way as well, wondering what it is they’re watching for. It seemed important to him that they come here and do this.

Kakashi doesn’t have to wonder for very long before something starts to happen. The festival, only lit by the various streetlights and lanterns, begins to brighten. The new lights aren’t only whites and yellows like those lanterns, but a rainbow of color. Over the course of the next minute hundreds of colored paper lanterns are released. They float up from the compound and cast down their tinted light. Blues, reds, greens, purples, oranges, and yellows in every shade he could think to name.

“It’s beautiful,” he breathes out, eyes still locked on the lanterns.

“This hill has the best view of it in the compound,” Obito explains, “It’s always been my favorite part of the festival.”

They don’t turn back to one another until the last of the paper lanterns fade from sight. “I wish I could explain the history or purpose of it, but it hasn’t been explained to me since I was really little and I don’t remember,” Obito says.

“It’s okay,” Kakashi assures him, “I liked even without any elaboration.”

“I’m glad,” he replies, squeezing their fingers tighter together and leaning closer. Obito pauses then, with their faces close together. His face is flushed deep red and it seems he’s lost his nerve at the last second. Luckily for them both, Kakashi has plenty of nerve.

He closes the minute gap between them and kisses Obito chastely. Lingering but sweet. Just right for the mood, for a festival like this. The night air is cool but not uncomfortable. He doesn’t feel any urge to hurry back to the noisy main street.

Obito is the one to eventually pull back and finally end their increasingly heated kissing.

“The dog,” he says worriedly, “do you think it’s getting grass stained?”

“You’re worried about the big fake dog getting stained? That’s what you’re thinking about right now?” Kakashi asks, rather exasperated.

“Yes,” Obito hisses. He jumps up from the spot they’ve been sitting at and quickly grabs the dog from where it has been laying behind them on the grass. “You won this dog. You should care too!”

Kakashi pushes himself up with a great sigh. “Of course, I care,” he says, “but only because you care.” As they wander back to the main street he begins to worry again that the stuffed dog is going to steal his boyfriend. He was mostly kidding at first, but it seems like a real concern now. He’ll have to step up his game in the future.


End file.
